


Never Stop

by xvnu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: (kind of), (you can interpret it otherwise), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Pain Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, porn-that-doesn't-end-in-an-orgasm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvnu/pseuds/xvnu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened on the occasion of their sixth month dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abyssobrotulaCronos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/gifts).



> first fic i post here, first i've written in quite a long time ahahahah
> 
> if you're not into extremely uke!aoba, slightly ooc!mink and traumatizing first times, you've come to the wrong place.
> 
> enjoy!

It happened on the occasion of their sixth month dating.

Mink wouldn't always come to Aoba's house after their dates, but whenever he did - whenever one of them suggested to it - it was but an obvious pretext for intimate touching, or just really, really heated makeout sessions they wouldn't be able to have in a public place. It was mid to late autumn. The gentle, cold breeze forced them to wear far too much clothing for either their likings; and the promise of an even unfriendlier winter got them engulfed in each other's arms more often than Aoba would dare admit.

"If you get any leaves on the carpet, Granny will kill you," Aoba found himself laughing at some joke Mink had uttered as he fiddled with the pockets of his jacket for the keys. His boyfriend stood (in silent mockery, he would bet) beside him as he pathetically tried to release the keychain from its bonds with the wire of headphones, eventually poking on his hipbone to request a faster pace, to which Aoba answered with a distraught "Tch!"

"Do take your time," Mink scorned as he got closer, only to a second later hear the sound of locks being opened and to be dragged inside by eager gloved hands, his breath being taken away by even hungrier soft lips.

This had become some sort of habit for the both of them. The rush. No matter how many times they kissed, held hands or cuddled, one would always be in need for more. Maybe it was why, even before officializing their relationship, when all that connected them was brief friendliness and undeniable gazes across the football field, after their first time exchanging a touch that was mere head-resting-on-shoulder, Aoba and Mink were rarely seen detached from each other.

Many public implications had been contested during those fits of fondness, mostly those reckless ones referred by Aoba. A lesson he learned after being shouted at by Principal Akushima for "inappropriate behaviour in the hallways."

"H-Hold on," he huffed out a chuckle, breaking contact with Mink, who now had him pinned against the front door and was starting to tug at the oversized varsity jacket he wore. Mink, who now stared at him with a lifted eyebrow and his common poker face. "Let me check if there's anyone in."

With a flick of the switch that was now at the reach of his stretched out arm, the living room was lit up, with no sign of Tae or his brother around, not even their dog, who would probably be sleeping somewhere in his or Sei's room. "Granny? Sei?" Favoring safe over sorry, Aoba quickstepped to the kitchen and back door, breathing in relief at Mink, now leaning against the doorframe when he testified their privacy. "Alone."

As if in cue, the taller boy closed the space between them and resumed their kiss without a word. Their tongues collided in a smooth rhythm, lips brushing briefly when there wasn't enough air in their lungs, hands all over arms, shoulders, necks, waist... Aoba felt Mink's muscles from above his flannel shirt, their feet moved on their own, as though the friction on the carpet would have enough power to push them forward as to mingle both into a single creature. Aoba was consequently pushed back, as his boyfriend was far bigger and stronger, only stopping when his back touched the dinner table and forced them to stay put, devouring each other's mouths, with one of Mink's legs caught between the small gap of Aoba's slightly spreaded ones, only moving when his impatience forced him downwards, to lay kisses on his jaw and neck, causing Aoba to pant.

"Mink- Mink... Let's go to my room," Aoba patted on his chest. They were alone, for now, but it certainly wouldn't be a comfortable scenario if his grandmother decided to return from the groceries earlier and walked into them in such compromising position. Or if his twin brother turned out to in fact, be home, only quietly lurking in his bedroom.

Mink replied with a quick nod, and let go of his waist, shooting Aoba a knowing smile. A genuine one, with the glimpse of actual amusement that Aoba liked seeing, in the rare times he actually showed. Mostly, but not exclusivelly, because those times only happened when he was the only one to see.

The journey to the first floor was tortuous, but not long, as both adolescents could barely restrain their need and wouldn't let go of each other's fingers, Aoba rushing ahead and pulling Mink with him.

Ren was indeed napping on Aoba's bed, and looked absolutely hurt when was removed from his comfortable crib and into the corridor, staring at Aoba with sulky puppy eyes until the door was slammed on his small dog's face.

When the boy turned around, he was graced with the view of Mink half-laying on the bed with his back on the headboard, legs and arms crossed and the same expectant shining in his narrowed teal irises. Aoba went to his encounter with a widening grin, throwing his arms with no warning over the broad shoulders and kissing all over his face. Mink returned with tender nibbles across his neck and collarbones, urging him free from the sleeves of the jacket once more.

Aoba complied, shimming out of his overclothing in one move, leaving only the thin layer of indigo-blue vest between his and Mink's chest. His fingers undid Mink's button up as their lips returned to each other, stopping at the last one and running up to cup his jaw, deepening the kiss madly.

"I want you so badly," Aoba whispered when they broke apart, his breath quickened and his eyelids fluttered in lust, "I want...", the speech was broken to pieces between loving kisses, some hard and fast as if they reverse-exploded together. He chanted as desperately he could, compromising words he would never have the guts to utter in other circumstances that not these. "... I want all of you."

Mink wasn't quick to show him reactions of surprise, but in time, Aoba had learned to find meaning in even the slightest, most unnoticeable change in his behaviour. He knew Mink knew what he meant, what he'd been meaning to ask for as long as he could remember, but couldn't summon the courage to. He knew he wanted it, too. He never said a word about the straining lump that formed in Mink's jeans when they hooked up too intensely, or how he noticed his hands always traveled further lower than they were allowed to, before Mink realized and contained them to a more respectable spot. Mink wanted him. He'd wanted Mink since he saw him on the field, shouting orders to his teammates and doing series of pushups under the coach's command. And Mink had wanted him back since then, as well.

Aoba noticed when Mink's hands stopped for a second in the small of his back, and Mink's breath caught, as if receiving a blow to the stomach - a very positive, vigorous blow. He gritted his teeth against Aoba's adam's apple and he could distinguish what would have been a grunt the other had succesfully held back. His hands were stronger, after that, and his kisses, ravenous. It didn't cause Aoba to grow any less nervous, if anything, it just got his blood pumping faster.

"Mink...", he continued, his whispers growing in tone as they did in frustration. "I want you to _fuck_ me." It sounded much more indecent now, so vicious, when he was in fact at the brink of achieving his wishes. He had rehearsed it in his mind so many times, thought up so many different scenarios, seldom emulating with his fingers what he hoped would be the sensation of having his... His _boyfriend's cock penetrating his ass._ "I'm ready. Please. I want it. I've wanted for so long. I want it so much I can hardly think straight."

His pleading seemed to bear fruit, for with each sentence, Mink's roaming hands seemed rougher, out of control, he responded to Aoba's cries with grunts he didn't even bother hiding anymore, some sort of animalistic aura circling his systems, making him long for nothing but Aoba, Aoba, Aoba.

Aoba was gradually growing bolder, more confident about the situation, more aware of his effect on Mink. The only one he had ever allowed to touch him in such manner, to make him feel such needs, the only one to fill his fantasies. His hesitant hand traveled down across Mink's torso, revealing it under the open button-up, lining the splits of his abs muscles. Aoba's cheeks heating up and the furtive breaths that cut right through him when slowly, temptativelly, he brushed only the tips of his fingers over the front of Mink's jeans.

Gasping for air, he cupped Mink's erection. Though caught within thick layers of fabric, Aoba could feel it, hard and strong and pulsating, warm and full, only for him.

Only for him.

 _"We-"_ the husky voice vibrated from Mink's throat, as breathless, if not more, as Aoba's, himself barely containing the tension in his chest, _"We can't do it if you've got pants on."_

Mink did not even try to argue. On a normal ocasion, he would ask for Aoba's certainty. He would mock him for his hormones, or even merely jest, tease him with premade lines of cheap dirty talk. This wasn't a normal ocasion. He needed it, as much as Aoba did. Mink had been caught unprepared, and red fucking handed in his own sexual frustration. His desire was jumping out of his skin, emanating in waves and waves of lovesick energy.

Aoba smiled, and, biting the dark skin, leaving trails of wet kisses and slowly rubbing his fingers against the zip of Mink's pants, lift himself up on his knees. Where he was once straddling Mink's hips, the other's aimed hopelessly to rut with the air, nearly losing it when his head followed Aoba's for another kiss. He did the rest of the handwork for the smaller boy, dexterously opening his belt and pulling it from around his hips, throwing the accessory to the floor with unnecessary, insane force. Aoba's pants and boxers were gone right after, being shoved down wildly and requiring him to slide sideways to pull them all the way down, taking the moment to also grab at the hem of his vest and letting it fly to the pile.

Completely naked, Aoba felt a rush of self-consciousness shake him when he looked down on Mink's still mostly clothed body. He itched somewhat vulnerably, something Mink hadn't made him feel in a long time. It wasn't roses and sunshine, but it wasn't bad either... specially not when Mink looked up with darkened eyes to his shoulders, his exposed torso and down to his... To his swollen, flapping erection.

"Now, that's a sight," the other had the nerve to huff out a soft laughter, making Aoba cringe in shame and nearly cover himself. Mink must have noticed it, because, in no time, he was kneeling up closer and embracing the scrawny, shorter body. With one hand - one incredibly large hand, one that covered most of Aoba's head easily -, he lifted the boy's chin up to meet his eyes, gaze filled with affection, the other rubbing circles on his left hip. The closeness burned Aoba's shame down and replaced it with confidence and warmth, a kinder longing.

"Let me see you too," Aoba muttered, resting one of his palms over Mink's pecs, and Mink dared not touch him, but on the sides and face. As he slid off the sleeves of his already spread shirt and slowly, Aoba dragged his moist lips across the ripped muscles, moaning into the skin and tasting him from the shoulders down to his nipples. The hand previously on the boy's face now digging into Aoba's hair and coaxing him to continue exactly what he was doing, Mink teasingly flicked the zipper of his jeans open. For a moment Aoba wasn't sure if he was teasing him or himself, for his erratic breathing, open-mouthed and borderline asmatic indicated he was enjoying it as much as he hoped to make Aoba enjoy, _which he was._

Mink's fingers struggling on his pants, Aoba intertwined his own over the shaking ones. He urged him to pull down, but Mink seemed far too amused to see how into it Aoba was to indulge his wishes this easily. Holding his own, he lifted Aoba's chin back to the reach of his near-feral stare. He set the pace. He coordinated Aoba's fingers, which seemed to guide his own, and slowly, but very conclusively, unfastened the remains of his jeans, turning to the side and laying Aoba down on the bed carefully enough as to allow him to stand back up at the bedside.

As if literally trying to add ( _more!_ ) to the thrill, Mink pulled his pants down to his thighs with the speed of a stripper. And he had the intention of one, as well, leaving Aoba heaving, spread on the bed like a doll, leaking precum and nearly crying as he took so, so much time, to reveal so little.

The hint of a smirk was painting his lips, his heavy-lidded eyes watching as Aoba swallowed hard and licked his lips, dry with want, chest coming up and down with his frustration, every inch of Mink's skin and the thick mop of pubic hair composing what had been Aoba's imagination for what seemed to be an eternity. More. He needed more. He needed Mink. He could feel the screams of impatience ripping from his lungs and being caught at the trachea. It would be the first time he would ever make love to a guy (...to _anyone_ ), and also the first time he would see his boyfriend naked. Fully naked for him. He couldn't tell if he was more excited or terrified of the idea.

"Hurry up...", he whispered, one of his hands already tugging unconsciously at his hard-on, he would get a serious case of blue balls if Mink didn't cut the crap and banged him senseless already. He just needed a glimpse. That's all he wanted. He had fantasized about Mink's cock so many times it looked almost like completing a very tiring quest.

Mink finally gave him a grin and brought the rest of his pants down, his underwear going along, and Aoba felt morbidly breathless when he got the first view of Mink's dark, proud, _enormous_ junk. "Oh _fuck..._ "

"Satisfied?", Mink climbed right back on the bed, holding Aoba's face close to his chest, his chin resting on his olive skin. Aoba was appaled at how he could keep a straight face, even through his obvious arrousal, even with the touch of _skin to skin, skin that seemed so impossibly futile in some places._ Aoba's answer was that of a worshipper, he had little to no control over his vocal folds anymore, let alone his conscious mind. His tongue hauled along the salty skin, nothing was enough, he would swallow Mink whole. He would die before he could get to a point to which Mink's body would _satisfy_ him enough.

He lingered at the other man's nipple, a place he had discovered triggered all sorts of pleasure in Mink's core. The hand was back on his hair and soothed adoringly, the one formerly rubbing his waist, adventuring to wrap itself around Aoba's cock.

The first touch was nearly enough to make Aoba come at once. He bit Mink's skin, and he hoped the other wouldn't notice. It seemed so ridiculous, he felt like a proper virgin, Mink would laugh at him if only he knew. But if he did, he was most considerate toward it, for what Aoba was thankful. He groaned at Aoba's abusing teeth, but it didn't make the younger boy stop. He had lost his will long ago, and no information would reach his mind if it hadn't got anything to do with Mink's pleased murmurs, and how to keep them going.

He rested his face on Mink's shoulder after that, muffling what would be disastrous cries as Mink rubbed his imposibly wet erection. He felt like he was about to explode. He wanted it to last. He wouldn't disappoint Mink by ejaculating prematurely. He felt like a child, with no restrain and no choice but that which his body conducted.

Soon the stimulus became too much for Aoba to bear. He was nearly biting off his own lip, body clinging desperately to Mink's for support, his knees trembling, his whole body feeling like it had been squeezed in a hot plate. "Mink, stop!", he breathed out, and hated himself for how much of a whine it came out as, digging the tip of his fingers into the other's arms, " _I can't..._ I'm gonna..."

To his surprise, the response came in the fraction of a second. Mink stopped almost immediately, letting go of his erection and laying multiple kisses down the side of his neck. He had a surprisingly delicate touch for a guy of his stature, at least when he wanted to, and it never ceased to make Aoba's heart warm up knowing he took care of him, that he was afraid of hurting him. After a few moments of regaining his breath and dignity, Aoba felt himself strongwilled enough to pull off most of his weight from Mink's arms, ballancing himself back on his thighs and returning the favor once he regained power over his fingers.

Mink let out an approving pant when he gave the first squeeze, his fingers could barely close around the other man's dick. The skin was thicker than his, distinct blood vessels showed across it, a particularly hot one on the underside. "It's so big..." Aoba stared at it with destructive fascination, feeling more fluids leak out of his own slit when Mink's hips struggled not to grind against his hand, hearing his growling and wheezing. After what seemed to Aoba to be an unbelievably short period of jerking him off, Mink's face turned into a pained expression and he nearly shoved the petit hands away from their ministrations, _"Aoba..."_

"Got it," Aoba smiled and kissed him on the lips, Mink's hands returning to his waist, pulling him with moderate force down. It took Aoba some time and quite a lot of embarassment for that when he realized Mink wanted him to lay, and he stopped putting force into standing. He let his boyfriend guide their position. He trusted Mink to take care of him the best way. He was now a little frightened again as he saw the moment approaching, but reassurance came with the identity of the boy who would do this to him. Mink was the person he most wanted to have close to him, one of those he cared most for - disregarding Granny and Sei, who were family.

Mink laid him down on his side, never ceasing to drop kisses and bites across his back and shoulder blades, never abandoning the grip on his waist, and positioned himself right behind. When realization came with another rush of Aoba feeling very stupid, the younger boy hurried to the bedside table, pulling the drawer open with more eagerness than he intended to. His hands were clumsy, and in the silence of the room, Mink's impatient breath behind him humiliated Aoba for his inexperience. He knew it wasn't true, though. That Mink would wait an eternity for him. He had to close his eyes and convince himself of that, that this was normal, that everyone was nervous on their first time, that he was no worse than any other teenager in the world.

Once found and retrieved the pack of condoms and the small bottle, Aoba drowned back into Mink's touch. He breathed loudly by his ear, intentionally drawing hot puffs across his neck, and it tickled him in the most unbecoming way. His hands found Aoba's and got the objects out slowly, opening his fingers one by one. Aoba was trembling by then.

 _"Relax,"_ Mink cooed as he trailed down yet further numerous kisses on Aoba's nape, his hips dangerously close, his torax touching Aoba's back and he could absolutely feel the tip hinting what was to come between his asscheeks. There was sheer want in Mink's low voice, and something else... Worry? Care? He was shaken by Aoba's insecurity, he knew. It was mostly useless, for Aoba's fright was not something he had control over, and was to naturally happen on his first experience. His voice managed to hide the eagerness Mink himself was experiencing. It came as a whisper "It'll come in easier if you get into it. Are you sure about this, Aoba?"

With that, the promise of just some inches of Mink's cock was replaced with a wet forefinger making his way through the puckered ring of muscles. The answer was a needy keen, and Aoba did his best to hide his face against the pillow _(He hand't even noticed Mink had already lubed up his fingers)_. For emphasis, he nodded profusely. Yes. Yes he goddamn was. He wanted it. He needed it. He needed _Mink, why the hell did he still even need confirmation._

"J-Just be careful," Aoba added, furious at how his voice sounded like that of a five-year old, "It... Y-You're too _large oh god"_ , the first finger came in with difficulty. There was a show of a hundred fireworks exploding down the back of Aoba's head. First it itched a bit, because he went in at once, but Aoba was used to fingers (even if said one was far larger than his own). It took no time for another finger to be pressed in, Aoba's rear clamping and relaxing around it. The third finger was as stretched as Aoba had ever been, perhaps a little more. His breath quickened again and he began to see distinctive forms of color behind his eyes, stars and fairydust.

Mink's own breath caught on his throat as he watched the boy writhe, and he had to press his face against Aoba's to utter. "This might not be enough," his voice was calm, carressing, it made Aoba's head feel light and cozy, "I can push another one in, if you can take it, but..."

 _"No."_ Aoba stopped him, holding his wrist until it was nearly dead-white, "Just st- Just stay where you are, for a moment," he heaved, _"Just stay there..."_ It felt so great. It was nothing like what his own fingers could provide him, simply due to the fact that they were _someone else's._ Aoba could come only from their presence. He wasn't afraid, it didn't hurt, it just pressed him in all the right places and fit his hole perfectly, it was so good...

But that was not what he wanted. No. He wanted Mink. He was open to the discomfort he was sure he would feel, he was ready to push his boundaries. He had come this far, and wouldn't drop out now. Mink must've been leaking over the sheets by now, watching Aoba take his own pleasure, somehow left out of the fun. He knew their first time would end up being all about him, for Mink had had numerous other affairs before, he knew his way. He would do it solely for Aoba. But Aoba didn't like feeling greedy. He longed to see the levels of pleasure Mink could reach, as well, and be the reason behind them.

"Are you ready?", Mink repeated whilist rubbing his fingers slowly in and out of Aoba, scissoring and spreading him as he could. He fulfilled his prediction and squeezed his forth finger inside, dragging a strangled yielp from Aoba's throat, but he would rather have it now than have his boyfriend cry of unpredicted pain when he entered him. And Aoba was fairly adamant about wanting to be entered this very night.

"Mmph...", Aoba bit the sheets, only letting go to see Mink's face. He felt dangerously hollow when the fingers were drawn back. The angle made his neck hurt, but the view was worth it. He nodded, licking his lips. "Yeah..."

"I'll go slow," Mink assured him, perhaps giving himself the reminder, perhaps comforting both of them, holding his face and laying one brief, chaste kiss to the swollen lips from biting. With a glance, Aoba testified that he had already put the condom on (he had been so busy with his own arrousal he wasn't even keeping track of Mink's actions anymore). The grip on his hips strengthened, and Aoba couldn't help holding his breath.

The first contact of Mink's inches with his inner walls made him scream.

Not only was it different from the texture and swiftness of his own or Mink's fingers, but it was _considerably thicker. Far thicker than he had calculated. God, it was hell._ Mink stopped the moment the cry errupted from Aoba's chest, and the smaller boy immediately regretted it, biting his cheeks madly and doing his best to breathe through his nose as he got used to the pain. He gripped the sheets and refused to look back, feeling Mink stir up in nearly as much pain as he was feeling, too scared to glance and see the concerned look on his face.

Open-mouthed kissed followed right after down his shoulders and arms. Mink's hands desperate to rub as his sides, as thought that would drain the pain away. He felt hurt in his lungs for having agreed with this, Aoba still struggling to be still, his face and arms contorting with shock.

When Mink moved inside of him, another cry slashed his heart right in the middle. His kisses were faster and more required. Tears prickled out of the corner of Aoba's eyes. The yourger boy felt like a toddler, whining for something so natural, something he should have been prepared for. His muscles tightened even further around Mink, which caused him to groan in unwanted pleasure and feel like a monster while watching his lover with grief.

Too tight. Too tight. Too painful. Aoba's brain screamed at his own choices, each half of his mind arguing for what seemed to rip him apart, yet he couldn't help wanting more. He wasn't even as horny anymore. He just wanted to go through with it, as though it was something he needed to prove. The pulse down his buttocks spread to the rest of his organism, making his arms ache, his head ache, his thighs and his toes.

It wrecked havoc inside of him. The shame, the need, the soreness. The sensation of being torn open. Mink whispered comforting chants into his ear, prayers, praises, promises. He heard none, understood none in his state of nearly passing out, but the ring of his voice was enough to make the situation seem real, to make him feel like he was able to handle it.

His breathing became methodic. Inhale, exhale. He had to grip to something if he hoped to leave what seemed to be an endless circle of intense feeling. He reckoned Mink's hands around him, his arms now wrapped around him like protective branches. He was so warm. His lips moisted his skin with good sensations, so subtle in counterpoint with the pain his lower body was experiencing. He looked to be at the brink of tears, but he would never crack up. Slowly, Aoba regained his ability to breathe properly, shrinking his shoulders, coping with what now was numb on the back of his body. His face seemed about to burst up in flames.

"I'm okay," he told Mink with desperation, and it was merely half of a lie. He still ached and stung, but he felt fantastic having the other boy embrace him, fondle him during such harsh treatment. An overdose of clashing sensations shot down and up his spine.

"Do you want me to take it out?", Mink whispered, voice strained and he seemed to be begging. In other circumstances, Aoba would think he was. _Please, say yes. Don't make me hurt you any further._ But Aoba's greed for more, more of him, overcame his compassion for the other's self-preservation. He knew Mink would forgive him.

"No", his voice was nearly too stern, sounding nearly like he could control it. Mink was absolutely devastated, but he expected this answer, and unwillingly, went back to kissing his collarbones.

"I'm going to move now. Are you sure you can take it?" To which Aoba nodded and frowned. He would. He had to. When more of Mink's thickness spread him open to the brink of humanly possible, Aoba didn't shout. He bit his tongue in surprise, _because it seemed like his cock got even broader as it approached the pivot of his crotch._ He felt Mink swelling inside of him, pulsating and destroying his insides. He didn't dare make another sound. If he was asking for Mink to be strong for him, he would have to repay on the same coin.

His tears could not be contained anymore. By the third torturing stab, when most of Mink's lenght had dissappeared inside of him, and the hurt, though now familiar, became most describable. His hard-on was now gone. He couldn't find the will to raise it back up, he felt no physical pleasure, and Mink was growling in his ear, barely holding himself back. They stopped for a moment, both too sweaty and breathy to make another move. Aoba tried to relax, his weight concentrating in his head and legs, eyes long shut close, mouth half open as it was in the middle of a moan.

His arms felt too sleazy to hold onto Mink. Only the tips of his fingers could move helplessly and brush carefully on Mink's haunch. Mink's mouth was stopped halfthrough a kiss, his tongue drawing patterns on Aoba's back. He was sure he would get marks. None quite enough to match the spunk between his legs, and he was afraid of not being able to move much for a good two weeks after that. His tears were dry on his cheeks, his face was still turgid and crimson, and even more than he didn't want Mink to see him in such an unnattractive state, he was embarrassed of his own weakness.

Mink's strength still filling him up, he was allowed to feel the hot wave of the friction, disregard the side consequences of it and just focus on how this was the first time he ever let someone fuck him, and that someone was Mink. He forgot the guilt he obvious made Mink feel, and promised in silence to make up for it with him afterwards. He just closed his eyes and felt it, just... Felt it.

The next thing he felt was stinging, when Mink started to draw back, leaving only the tip inside. He began to realize why taking it from behind was said to feel so good, it wasn't about the penetration... It was the relief of having it removed that struck him with awe. Mink coated himself with even more lube, perhaps more than he needed, and the cold, slicky tenderness was welcomed as a great contrast for the dry, burning itch that still troubled him, and Aoba tried vehemently to ignore.

Mink slided in and out of him, Aoba was already far too spent to enjoy it, to try to make another arrousal out of it. He just accepted the pain and gathered strength to soothe Mink, who now, more than ever, seemed hopeless to end this, trying to come as quickly as he could, unable to as the guilt ate up on him. He picked up a pace, a slow one at first, holding Aoba's hips with force (perhaps trying to misplace the pain, replace it), and without noting, sped up in his distress. He groaned and forgot to continue kissing Aoba's ear, Aoba, who was now at the brink of fainting and no longer cared for the soreness we was sure would multiply later.

 _"M-Mink..."_ he called out, a strangled cry when he couldn't take it. Mink had only shortly lost his control, but gained back with the sound of his lover's voice, snapping out of his anger at himself, returning to the world where only Aoba mattered. "It's no use"

If he had looked defeated before, it only intensified after hearing these words and being forced to admit the truth behind them. Aoba turned around and kissed him, hissing when the angle changed of Mink inside him and made his legs cringe. Mink cringed, as well, kissing his lips as softly as he could, a silent apology Aoba knew well, slowly sliding out for good.

It wasn't perfect, but it was all Aoba could ask for now.

He flipped to face Mink, his rear now begging to prove just how sore he actually was, relaxing back into its common caliber painfully, like muscles that had been put to too much workout at once and were forced to stop too suddenly. He was going to get cramps, if he hadn't got, already. Aoba realized he could barely feel a thing among the numbness of his waist down. Every pain or carress spread to the entire area, in a manner he couldn't pinpoint where the sensation came from, and how intensely it affected him.

He scooped closer to Mink, embracing his neck with his languid, pale arms. His blue hair tangling with Mink's hazelnut ones, their faces as close to each other as it could get. He kissed his chest, sorrowfully brushed his legs with the older boy's. Though he was the one in physical pain, Mink was the one in need of care. His face had shut down in such selfloathing, Aoba was afraid he might reverie back to his former self, frail in his own blame.

His legs felt Mink's still hardened cock between them, and he jumped with mercy. Mink had not come. He wasn't able to, not seeing Aoba like that. His first wish was to pleasure him with his mouth, suck him off until he spent all his load down his throat, and Aoba would swallow the whole spur like the worthless, thankless, horrible piece of boyfriend he was. The other would not let him go, so he had to be content with his hands. He jerked at Mink frantically, bashful for making him wait so long, releasing hot breaths in Mink's ear to incite him. After no time, with a loud moan, the loudest he had let show in the entire evening, Mink let loose his pleasure all over Aoba's hand and chest in long, rich streaks.

 _"I love you,"_ was all he whispered, unable to hold back his tears once more, only now they weren't due to the constriction. Mink held him silently, his breathing heavy with the words he was too wary to utter, but Aoba heard them all. "I'm sorry," he kissed the juncture of his neck with his shoulder, "I'm sorry I pushed it, I should have known better..."

His words only made Mink's grip tighten around his small body. He had long learned Mink's only fear. Hurting those he loved. The list wasn't particularly long, and at times, Aoba would be brought to believe his was the only name in it, repeatedly filling out lines and endless lines.

" _I'm_ sorry," was all Mink whispered back.

But they weren't. Neither of them. In depth, a tinge of pride and marble was growing inside Mink's chest, for having been the one, for being granted such fortune, such _bliss_ , being Aoba's chosen. The only precious thing in his life, and he was able to hold onto it and claim it his. For being the first, and being able to say that with certainty. For having this small, languid body within the reach of his fingers. The thumping of his heart, the electric twitch of his limbs. All his. So slender, and so unbeliavably forceful, under layers and layers of love to give. Love Mink was sure he didn't deserve, but consented with anyway.

For Aoba, it was the satisfaction of going through. Of proving himself able to attach himself to the guy he loved and be finally able to claim himself his. The heat Mink emanated, all the attention and endearment he was bound to earn. He was the one to provide him with that. Because he was the one who saw him whole. Inside, outside, he was the one with power to echo by name every layer of Mink's character, to name each under bias of his only confident. To save Mink from himself.

They fell asleep at the same time that night. Their bodies jaded, their skins filthy from sweat and Mink's cum, their minds just as troubled as they had always been. Their veins as strenuous as ever, revealing the stamina of youth even in their slumber.

Their spirits were at ease.


End file.
